


Bows and Arrows, Stars and Sunsets

by feverbeats



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Arrowfamily drabbles. Warning: incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Arrows, Stars and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> The titles may be from "Run Like Mad" by Jann Arden, because shut up. Set at some point before Infinite Crisis. For [](http://impertinence.livejournal.com/profile)[**impertinence**](http://impertinence.livejournal.com/).

  
**Bows (Roy)**  
Roy has enough dirty little fantasies to fill a book of sordid, badly written porn.

He's got plenty about Dick, and oh, huh, _Grace_, and yeah, even Ollie. Even these days.

But he's ok, as long as he keeps them to himself.

He leans his bow up against the wall (next to Connor's and Mia's) and strips. He's been getting lazy, not practicing enough, and he's sweating from just a half hour of archery.

He slides into the shower and turns it on.

He thinks of the bows leaning against the wall and wraps a rough hand around his cock.

**Arrows (Roy/Connor)**  
Roy never intended to fuck Connor.

Ok, so that's a lie. Sue him.

And yeah, there was that thing where they went to the strip club. Roy knew he was in trouble when Connor started turning him on more than the strippers, because they were _hot_. One of them had chains.

Roy has fucked a lot of people who were off-limits. He's never messed with someone as off-limits as Connor.

"I'm honestly not gay, Roy," Connor has been saying for five minutes.

Heat, and light, and Connor's neck is arched back beautifully. Roy bows his head and opens his mouth.

**Stars (Roy/Connor/Mia)"**  
This is soooo not healthy."

"Shh," Connor whispers into Mia's mouth.

From behind her, Roy slides his big, rough, hands under her t-shirt to cup her breasts.

Roy has calluses on his palms, and Mia moans. "God, Roy, that's so–" Her breath hitches and she can't–He slides a hand to the front of her jeans, rubbing her through them.

Connor sucks on her neck, mouth hot and wet. He's making a small moaning noise.

Mia glares at them both in turn, breathing hard. "Stop groping me and just fuck each other, would you?"

Connor goes pink, and Roy grins.

**Sunsets (Roy/Connor/Mia/Ollie)**  
Mia is broken, but they've all been broken before. Roy has deep scars on his chest from the bullets, and yes, he has scars on his arms from long-ago needles. Ollie's full of guilt, but not enough.

Connor is the last thing left unbroken.Roy fucks Connor from behind, leaning awkwardly on his side while Mia kisses Connor and pumps his cock hard. Ollie is gasping, trying to touch Mia and _Connor_ and stopping himself from touching Roy. Too much bad history there.

He looks over Mia and Connor's heads, looks Roy right in the eye. Roy doesn't even blink.


End file.
